


From The Ashes

by ModulusAnomalous



Series: Fire In Your Heart [1]
Category: Fire in Your Heart
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Implied abuse, Murder, Read at own discretion, Science Fantasy, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModulusAnomalous/pseuds/ModulusAnomalous
Summary: Everything is wrong, and it's too late to fix it.
Series: Fire In Your Heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823461
Kudos: 1





	1. The Burning Tree

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is a thing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The downward spiral begins.

What happened? It's... Getting fuzzy again. C'mon, me, remember! Surely it's not _that_ hard! Start at the beginning if you have to! Come on, how did it start? I'm told I was born attached to my sister... What was her name? Mine's Emerald, and hers was... Obsidia, that's right! Our uncle got to name us, so we were named after rocks. Next, because I couldn't survive without a host, I was given the body of a dead baby, and it's been growing up with me. Or was it the rotting corpse of an old man? In truth, it doesn't matter. The result was the same either way. I grew up, molding another's body to my own will. Except, I'm not a grown up yet. I'm, what, sixteen? Close, but not there yet. My sister and I often explored the nearby woodlands, sometimes just sitting by a monolith surrounded by asmynthia bushes. Since we couldn't get her the hairpin of one she wanted, we made one for her out of a real one. When we'd come back, our mom was covered in bruises that weren't there when we left, and our dad locked himself in their room. It didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on behind our backs.

Next, what? We started hanging out nearer to other people, in the hopes of protection from what happened to mom. I made friends with Ludbar Trinosic. Looking back on it, it wasn't as pure a friendship as I thought at the time. The conniving bastard was abnormally good at keeping secrets. Until my dad paid him to drive me inside, I didn't even consider the possibility that he might be a shit person, either, so it hurt all the more when he betrayed us. Obsidia was prepared, and escaped, but... I stood my ground, like an idiot. I fought him, with everything I had. Even the locket and sword Obsidia made for me. But it wasn't enough. I was sure I was going to die, falling unconscious, but I woke up at home. Well. Then... What was then? Not much, for a while. Obsidia, despite everything, was nowhere to be found. The day I could so much as get off the couch, I went out looking for her, and saw the shadow child. I kept my distance, having heard a warning on TV about him shortly before. Ash Price, and he was on a warpath. So, the moment I thought I'd been spotted, I panicked.

Wait, go back. Think about what they looked like. Obsidia was wearing her favourite red dress the day she disappeared, with that black hair of hers. I think she wore lipstick, too, but I didn't really look at that too much. She kept her hairpin, as rotted as it was, to that fateful day. There was also the black high-heel boots of hers, though why she chose the high-heels, I've no clue. She was always the more pragmatic sort, so to go for style over utility was unlike her. Or am I just misremembering? Memory is quite a fragile thing, after all. Wait, no, what am I thinking? I can't afford to hesitate! Keep thinking! What of the traitor? I know his style was rather similar to mine. But colors were something he could afford to care about, and he was right to. All the damn snow and ice made it harder to see him in that outfit. Let's see... Blue sweater, white hoodie jacket, blue jeans. And his own appearance? White hair, covering half of his face perpetually. Even so, I could swear I remember some faint blue glowing from under there.

Now, back to where I was. Ash. When I panicked, I ran. I'm pretty sure my thought process was along the lines of 'anywhere but here', but I can't remember that clearly. Although, considering my present condition, go figure, right? But I ended up hiding in a pile of rubble, so maybe that was a suboptimal course of action. I had to hide there for what felt like days, though whether or not it was, it's hard to say. Was at the time, too, since this is Saturn. Dark, cold, and heavy describes the entire planet, and just about everything on it, too. Naturally, being unable to see out of my hiding hole made it tricky to know when it was. Eventually, though, I had to take a chance. I couldn't hide forever. As it so happened, there were others who survived, and were more visible than myself. I checked them along my way for consistent behavioral changes, so as to adapt.

There were a few notable behaviors that I took up for this reason. First, the survivors avoided any and all darkness. I know it's a common enough phobia to be a coincidence, but at the time, I didn't wanna take any chances. Second, there was no mention of the name, but referred to who was 'the shadow child' before as 'the reaper of District 7' instead. As such, I've not said that thing's name since. Finally, though not technically a behavior, it was worth noting that all survivors I could see also possessed these abilities- now known as 'anomalies'- in addition to the basics. I decided to call these people 'anomalous', to keep it simple. At least, as simple as I could. In addition to these behaviors, there were at least two notable changes in the environment. First, in the position that appeared to be the center of the district, stood a tower, pitch black, excepting only the red cross somewhere around halfway up. Second, the district was encircled by a wall, which projected a dome, apparently electric, over us. Of course, even a child could've figured out why, and who that was for.

When I got home, the black tower loomed over it, casting a shadow across it and far into the distance. This, of course, made avoiding that self-same darkness more difficult, but illumination from my flames kept it more or less at Bay. Once inside, I looked around my home. In the mind of the child I was, there had to be someone there. But, as an adult might expect, no such luck was to be had. I suppose, for the most part this was for the better. After all, had I found my father, I would've been in much more trouble, especially if I didn't find my mom with him. Obsidia would've been a welcome sight, though. I suppose it hardly matters now, though, seen as that didn't happen. I tried to make the site as defensible as I could, though that's not saying particularly much. I did see something that I hadn't before, though whether that's because it wasn't there, because I was too hurried, or because I never looked... That's anyone's guess.

Once that was done, with a snack to keep my energy up, I don't know exactly what possessed me to do something as foolish as I did, but I searched the wall for the entrance. Where... Oh, right, the North side. It's getting hazy, so I must be close to when I was. It's also more precise. Of course, when I got there, who should I find, but the traitor himself. Ludbar, and the small collective of goons he calls 'friends' were trying to get through. Since I hadn't been seen yet, I thought through my courses of action. He'd always been intelligent, so there probably was a way through. On the other hand, it didn't strike me as a good idea to actually escape. Sure, we theoretically could, but what would the consequences be? Maybe a handful of defensives might make it through whatever ordeal lay in wait, but most of the already rapidly dwindling number would be lost. On the other hand, we're most certainly not an agricultural district. We were making luxury goods, primarily, before it all went downhill. So, there wasn't that much food for most to survive on, even if we wanted to.

What to do was a hard choice, so, with time running thin, I boiled an ethical choice down to a numbers game. I asked myself the simplest available question: "How many die if we do escape, when compared with if we don't?" I'm no expert, of course, but it was a safe bet that the former was the significantly larger of the two. So, noting my location's value, so I could be here before him if I won, I stood, drawing my sword, and with the greatest stroke of luck I'd had in my life, I managed to assassinate him. Then, it was like nothing had happened. I crawled back out from under the rubble, and in an instant, recalling the number, I returned, to find he wasn't there, and after waiting for what seemed like hours, it looked as though he wasn't coming. So, what did I do? I left a lookout tear there, and I went home. Or rather, I tried to. Because what I found there, lo and behold, was him. Ludbar, at my house, standing over the corpses of a bunch of his own guys. He turned around just in time to see me, and he looked... Shocked, I suppose. Maybe afraid. Something along those lines. There was some exchange about how we're both supposed to be dead, and then... He killed me. Again. 

That's when it was. So, why, then? Why am I not waking up? Is it too cold? Is there something in my ashes preventing me? What is it, dammit?

With those thoughts, I can feel... Something. Not much, but something. I flex my fingers, as if the first time I'd had them at all. I use them to clutch at the rest of my remains, to no avail. So, instead, knowing that moving does me no good, I instead focus my will. I need to reconstitute my body, and I won't be spending energy elsewhere, if it can be helped. A breath. Well, sort of. As much a breath one can take without lungs. As if I'm waking from a deep slumber. I can feel my eyes, but I won't open them just yet. The flames pick up. There's something fueling me. What is it? I'm guessing, but probably the nearby corpses. I can feel my hand loosening. My feet seem to have rematerialized, as well. It feels like an eternity, but I'm a patient man. I can wait. Most- no, my torso seems to be intact now. It takes so much longer than this reads like.

My arms follow, then legs. Bit by bit, my body returns to proper working order. Finally, I'm back. Wasting no time, I examine my surroundings. The corpses are mostly still there. I decide to eat one. Since I'm fire, it makes no difference to me, as disgusting as it might seem to a 'normal' person. I can't help but notice that Ludbar's gone. All things considered, I shouldn't be surprised. I return to the gate, my conduits ready this time. I parry his initial strike. Here we go again. Unlike myself, I know he's prone to energy overload, so I force my flames on him. He burns up from within. We do the song and dance again. Then again. It's growing tiring. But, I can't give up. How many lives depend on his failure? I don't know, and I can't afford to find out. Then, I get an idea. One time, after crawling out from under the rubble again, instead of going to the gate, I go home. That strange thing I saw there... I know I saw it just outside his house, too. So, what do I do? I destroy it. Sure, the first couple of attempts don't work, but I eventually figure it out. After, I know I don't have much time, though.

I go. I fight him again. It's a short battle. But... When I come back for the next round, he doesn't. It's been many. I can't remember an exact number, but when I go home, the thing I destroyed is still there. I decide to destroy it again, just to make sure he can't use it. This time, the corpses weren't there, as one might expect. Maybe I should've eaten all of them, just for safe measure.

I eat some more. Why am I suddenly so tired? I sit down, and play some card games against myself. It's going to be a long haul, and any fool could know that. I think back. Did I remember to put a lookout tear at the gate? I can't remember, and at this point, I'm too tired to focus on it, so probably not. But for the same reason, it also doesn't matter. If I can't sustain it, there's no point in having one. I figure, since I know the right numbers, I can just glance every now and again, right? I carve the numbers into the coffee table, put the Wrongsword back in its sheath, and look around. It's been too long already since I've been able to properly appreciate this place. I look to the wall closest to the door, where there's a picture of the whole family. It's been so long since we've all looked that happy, I can't help but wonder when it was taken.

Looking into the kitchen, I take a guess at how long it's looked so filthy. Not like that's much of a problem for me, but it would be for my sis. I wonder if her presence is why anyone cared at all about the state of the kitchen. I get up, wondering what's left. Going to the kitchen, I look in the fridge. Not much, it seems. A frozen pack of ground beef, around half a gallon of spoiled milk, an unopened water bottle, and something I can't read the label of. Looks like some sorta olives, I think. So, all told, nothing of particular value. I guess I can run on some of it, but the milk... Well, maybe I can turn it into butter. I know my dad kept a journal with all sorts of things in it hidden somewhere. If I have anything in common with that bastard, I hope it's not his cruelty. Maybe his memory is as shoddy as mine. I never had enough time to search his room before, but maybe now I can find it. I close the fridge as I head off into their room. Not like that does any good; the utilities are sure to be cut off from the whole district, if they weren't already.

Come to think of it, dad did always prefer me. Despite how much of a general prick he was to sis and mom, he was slightly less bad to me. Makes me wonder what he did when I wasn't with Obsidia. Or just when I didn't have an eye on her. I rifle through pile upon pile of dirty laundry, or maybe burnt. Doesn't matter either way, I don't find it until I give up. When I sit on the pile and start to break down, I hit my head on the overhead shelf, and it comes tumbling into my lap, as if it had been so easy to find all along. I have to wonder what sort of thing he did to mom that even he hated that he did it. What monstrosities were performed behind closed doors? Perhaps he's not wholly horrid, but... Only partly so. Maybe he can still retain some vestige of whatever humanity he had. I look through the journal. There's a lot in it. A guide to speaking kanji, the former English, some swordplay techniques, but it doesn't look like there's anything to do with food. Did he even have to eat? I suppose the fear of 'the man that doesn't die' caused me to overlook some implications thereof.

I take a glance at the gate. There's a crashing sound. Guess Ludbar's not the only one that wants it down. These are people I've never seen. Good chance to try out an idea. I open another behind them. They won't be running from me. I'm seen, but if it's worth a damn, it doesn't matter. I try moving the eye end to the point of my sword. It works, despite the difficulty. High energy cost. I put the sword through, and begin swinging it from a direction not my own. A little flame-boosting helps me keep out of reach of their attacks, while I slash at them from directions most other opponents wouldn't be capable of. I'm filled with attack after attack, be it by firearm or lightning, even as the weavers do their best to turn the tide to their favor. As it so happens, they're too discordant, and they end up piling into one another. All told, I barely have to lift a finger to win. Good thing, too. At the end of it all, the energy wasted on the fight is replaced by the burning of the bodies.

It was good to know that technique worked, though.

I get to go home, unscathed, as far as I can tell.

Things start becoming more predictable after that. Each fight with the traitor takes more tries than the last, but it still all works out.

But we all know that can't last forever. This wouldn't be much of a story if it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your support! Even though there's not much, I'm always happy to see someone appreciate it.


	2. Always Darkest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which humans make everything worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we start getting to the juicy part.  
> The phoenix rises from the ashes.  
> It's always darkest before the dawn.  
> Do you see the pattern yet?

It starts, of course, as all stories do. A normal day. I kicked Ludbar's ass again. Well, or so I thought. The last time I saw him at the gate was followed by a rapid succession of... 12? I think it was 12 loadings. Then, for whatever reason... they just stopped. I couldn't figure out for the life of me why, though. Still, I thought it was over. I was right about that, at least. I go home, believing that I'll be fine there. Then, the field that keeps us here goes down. Well, I guess it doesn't anymore. Regardless, no good can come from that, I know, looking into where it had been not moments prior. Armored troops storm past, and as a small crowd comes rushing out in cheers, my fears are verified. All of them, slaughtered on the spot. So, what to do? If I stay, they'll find me, and considering they managed to get Ludbar, I don't think they'll have trouble figuring out how to get me. I decide to put out the lights, then teleport into the next house over. I get stuck halfway inside a couch, and practically pull the thing over trying to get myself out. I take a glance out the window, to see people clinging to the dark the way they used to avoid it. It must be pretty bad, if that's the case.

I'm running out of both time and options, so I start burning the couch around my leg. It's a desperate move, and they're sure to find me now, but I can't be like this if anyone, and I mean anyone at all, finds me. The only good news for me is that, since I don't have any friends left, I can attack straight away. I see if I can't attack the armored soldiers from in here, but nothing happens. My flames can't reach them, I know, and for whatever reason, trying my anomaly doesn't seem to do anything. Even when I bring my sword into the mix, still nothing. I start to panic. If I can't beat them, what will they do? I see them coming. I'm out of time, and I can't do much to escape, so I do the only thing that might let me out of this alive. That is, I play dead. And technically, it works. I hear them come in, make some strange noises, and pick up my body. After that, I don't feel much of anything until I hit a cold metal floor. I think it's steel. Do I still have my sword? I roll onto my side. No, no such luck.

I get up, stretching my muscles a bit. A few of 'em pop, as they fit back in with where they should've been from the beginning. I try to look outside, but it doesn't work. Maybe this is made of the same stuff as the wall. Now that I can see the uniforms properly, I take as close a look as I'm allowed. The emblem of the Terran Council is patched on both of the guards. There's a few others in here, but it seems to be mostly corpses. The others have pushed them as far outwards as possible. I look around. There's some cameras high up the walls. Now that I take a closer look, even though some aren't familiar, they mostly seem to be my kills, rather than theirs. Though, I might be remembering a different timeline. I suppose it hardly matters, now, though. Dead is dead, and with luck, they won't be coming back. I think I can make out Ludbar, but he's pretty buried, and I wouldn't wanna accidentally contract something from the less pure corpses. Not that I want anyone to know I'm basically a corpse myself, but that's hardly important right now.

Come to think of it, who'd even be able to make this thing? I'd be all too glad to credit Queen Ressame with this, but she's only ever made simple objects. Though, with enough time, which I'm sure she had, maybe she could make something like this. So, it's not off the table entirely. Especially knowing that not many people can make something like this. I guess Obsidia might be able to pull it off, if she were alive, but... no, she's not. Don't go getting your hopes up. Even if she somehow is, I doubt she'd be happy to see me now. She didn't seem happy during the days leading up to her disappearance. Did she learn something I never did? Maybe. Still, I doubt she lived. Now that I think about it, I wonder what the others here know. I go to a blonde aven woman, curled up in a corner. She shies away from me, and I kneel down where I stand, before her. She doesn't seem to want to interact with anyone. Knowing what just happened, I can't say as I blame her. "I just have a few questions," I ask, "Is that alright with you?" I'm sure my voice wasn't as smooth as I'd want. It certainly doesn't seem to be doing me any favors.

She pulls her knees up to her face, wrapping her arms around them to shield herself from me. One way or the other, it reads that she's not the violent sort. I try to project myself as openly as I can, in the hopes of gaining her trust. "My name's Emerald. What's yours?" At this, she looks confused. Is she used to being known? Maybe she's a celebrity. Maybe she's a singer whose voice was broken when she was brought here. She speaks, her voice shaking, "You... really don't know?" "I don't," I reply, "Would you tell me?" She turns her face away from me. She's nervous about something, I can tell, though what it is, I can't. Maybe it's a point of shame for her? I offer my open arms to her. "It's alright. I'm a friend." Her eyes turn upwards, filled with sorrow. She glances sideways at me, and says, "That hardly matters now. I'm sure you know what they're planning, based on this... thing. But I suggest not letting any sparks near the bodies. They seem to take hostility to that." I- what? Could that really be true? I look at the corpses, and think back on how I got here. They're collecting the bodies, but for what?

She continues, "I know it's not much, but you'll live longer that way." I chuckle at the irony. Should I tell her? No, then the guards might hear. Might figure out who I am, and if they're looking for me, I can't afford to let that happen. I tell her, "Well, it's do or die time either way. Do you know anything about the facility?" She goes quiet. I don't want to push her as hard as I am, but if I don't... well, I'd much rather not think about that possibility. "Please, anything that might help people escape?" Under her breath, she mutters, "Why bother? We'll just end up right back here." Is she really that hopeless? "Anything? Please, I don't wanna have to ask **HIM.** " I jerk a thumb over to the only other living person here. She's horrified by the thought, and she shows it on her face. Good. She looks between me and the other guy in the room a couple times. "Aethos, You'd really do that?" "If that's what it takes." She shudders. As expected. **ASH** is always good for a fright. At least, among our people. No doubt, the terrans have no idea who he is, and thus, aren't afraid of him. It's a scary thought that he's here at all, in fact. But, for the moment, I can't dwell on it.

The woman, a resolute expression now on her face, decides to finally spill the beans, as it were. "My name's Dawn Firestar. I have the highest bounty in Arsuutanis, and had never been caught. Until today, that is. It's more quantity over quality, anyway; nobody seems to care, since I only ever make a few foodstuffs or critical items disappear. I also managed to catch a few glimpses. Anything of value to escaping is to the right down the hall past those guards, from belongings to escape pods. If they spot you, I doubt you'll make it far in any of those. I try to disappear, they fill the chamber with bullets. I only survived last time by hiding behind a corpse, so I won't be trying that again." Well, I don't blame her for that. Still, if I wanna stop anything, I'll have to get past the guards. I can't be brazen about it, either, since my anomaly isn't functional. As much as I don't like it, I can't help but wonder if **HIS** is.

I turn around, and ponder what I know about **ASH.** There's not much, but I might be able to convince him to help me, if I can get close enough. The trick is getting there. The woman grabs my wrist. "Don't tell me you're going to try **HIM**! You know what he'll do! Please..." I look over my shoulder, and into her eyes. They're bubbling with tears. I feel uneasy looking at them. I avert my gaze, and whisper to her, "You already said you won't be able to get by them with any disappearing act. We don't have many options for escape, but we know he can. I know how to get him to try, all that's missing is getting close enough to do so." She shudders, and I reach out to comfort her. Her skin's as rough as one might expect, and as cold, too. She's thinking about something, curling up in my arms. It's been so long, I forgot what it felt like to be in contact with someone physically. She's obviously uncomfortable, but... she's also not pulling away. I'm not sure what the takeaway is from that.

"You don't have to accept it. I'm only offering, not forcing it on you. At least, I hope." She eases somewhat, and in that . "Well. If I can trust anyone, in this instance, it would be you. I can't fully, but I guess it's something more than a corpse." I laugh weakly. I may be more warm than the average one, but technically, I am still a corpse. Not like I'd say that out loud, or let her know, if I could help it. "Besides," she continues, looking to my face, "At least you're doing something about this. Or trying. That's more than could be said of me before. Gotta admire the sort of bravery that takes." Bravery... Is that really what this is? Or is it simple brazenness, borne of the knowledge that my death is impermanent? I can't tell, and I can't even bring myself to answer it aloud. Which brings me back to the question. But, I can't let that hold me back. I have to find a way to deal with the situation at hand, even though she can't help. But, knowing that she gave me invaluable knowledge, without which I could never have escaped, I can't simply leave her behind.

"If you can bring yourself to join us, I'll gladly bring you along, to as safe a place as I can." She lifts herself out of my embrace, and my arms go slack, then tense once more as I push myself up to a standing position. She looks hesitant, which is understandable. After looking around, probably thinking about the option presented to her, she's resolute once more. I offer my hand, to pull her up, and she takes it. "Alright. Emerald, you said? I might be able to do something. It's not much, but... something. I can only hope it's enough." I nod to her. "Likewise. So, what's your plan?" She whispers it to me. "Devious," I ponder, "You think it'll work?" "It better," she retorts, "Else you're gonna be paste." With a deep breath, I express my certainty. "I'm ready. Let's try it." I turn, and begin approaching him, cautiously. I don't dare look at myself, for fear that it won't work, and try to find something slow enough for her powers to keep up with, but fast enough that I don't have to worry about being torn to shreds.

Normally, the moment I'm hit, blood would be an issue. But since I don't have any, I seem just like an illusion. I'm sure she didn't realize that issue at the time, but it worked out, anyway. His claw tears into my flesh, ripping part of it away. When it leaves my body, it burns up. It's interesting that I never realized that it might do that. I'll have to look into how other infusions' hosts normally behave at some point. He looks to the woman. **"REALLY? BEEN TALKING TO YOURSELF THIS WHOLE TIME, THEN? GUESS YOU'RE A GOOD VENTRILOQUIST!"** I look into his eyes, and as my skin slowly heals back into place, where the illusion had replaced it before. "You know what they'll do. You know the consequences. Why are you letting them screw you like this?" He's taken aback. I can guess what he's thinking, but he says it before the thought concludes itself. **"SURE, REAL CONVINCING. I'M SURE THE PACIFISM WAS AN ACT, TOO. JUST LIKE YOU, HYPOCRITE!"** She shouts from across the room, "That's why I judge you! I know that feeling, and I hated it! But you..! You-!" A shot rings out, narrowly skimming Dawn's arm, and interrupting her rant. Wait, what was that? There's some talk from the guard during my thought, but... I sorta tune it out, being that I'm too busy thinking.

Hypocrite? Pacifist? Does that mean... Of course, of course. I can see how that might follow. A similar beginning, on their parts, but with different reasons, and different outcomes. They've both killed. But Dawn hated it, and vowed off harming anyone, ever again. That would make sense. I look to him. "No, I'm not her. But that hardly matters. My point is just as valid, one way or the other. If they win, you won't be able to use the money you have anymore. A look around tells you what their aim is." He looks to the corpses, and for a moment, even **HE** looks horrified. Then, **HIS** expression turns to rage. **"THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS! I'LL KILL 'EM, YOU HEAR ME?"** **HE** flies into a bloodthirsty rage, and tackles the guards, even as they shoot him. The molten metal that was their bullets falls to the floor, and immediately cool off, just as their bodies do. **HIS** teeth and claws rip into them like those of a wild animal. I can't turn away, even as I see **HIM** take off down the hall. Except, **HE** turns away from the parts necessary for our escape. I look over my shoulder, only to see that she's averted her gaze.

I go back to Dawn, take one of her hands, and guide her past the bleeding piles of meat that once passed for guards. I guide her down the hall, into the belongings closet, closing the door behind her. She looks amidst the belongings, as do I. I find some things that might have once been interesting to the right person, and go through them one by one. Eventually, I come to the two things taken from me: my jacket, and the Wrongsword. I feel inside the jacket, and when I do, I find my dad's journal. At this point, I can't help but wonder why it's there. Maybe I subconsciously put it there. At this point, though, it's hardly important. I turn to Dawn, to find her with a small leather sack tied to her belt, and a pair of daggers. Now that I think about it, she looks kinda like a nun. Not those classics of the old religion, but of the real one. I offer my hand, and hope for her to take it. Instead, she pushes it away, with an audible gulp. "No, I... I think I can stomach it for the rest of the way." 

With a nod, I push open the door. I see a few soldiers run by, too focused on stopping the rampaging maniac to pay even the slightest bit of attention to us. Once they're past, I gesture for Dawn to move up, and do so myself once she does. It's not too long before an explosion is heard, and mere moments after, Dawn stops, and opens the door to what looks like an escape pod bay. A brief look around proves that it's exactly as it seems, various mechanic's tools laying strewn about. It also tells that there's only one left. I look inside, and lo and behold, there's plenty of room. Not sure what exactly I expected. Though, at this point, I'm sure I was expecting a sheer drop. I usher her inside, taking only a momentary glance out once she's in, to consider exactly what manner of hell I've unwittingly unleashed upon this station.

Then, a troop comes rushing into the bay, and I scramble to get the door to the shuttle closed before it's too late. As I manage to just barely get it closed enough, the door itself tearing an arm off of one of them as I rush to the pilot's seat. There's not much I need to do once there, to get us out. Getting us away is a different matter. Once the power's turned on, I press onto the accelerator. Except, that's not exactly what it is. That's the speed pedal. Acceleration isn't particularly necessary in the vacuum of space. Here on Saturn, on the other hand... well. It didn't do near enough, and we crash, nose-first, into the roof of the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I meant for this to be longer. However, it's getting better! And, as apology, I'll even give you the name of the next chapter: Court of thorns! I'm actually super looking forward to writing this part!


	3. Court of Thorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which hope begins to die.

When we land, I can scarcely see through the smoke. Dawn doesn't look okay, and trying to shake her awake doesn't seem to do anything. Nothing good, at any rate. I decide to leave her be, at least for the moment. I'm not sure whether to shine a light through or not, but decide against it. At least until the smoke clears, so that anyone there can see clearly that I'm one of their people. I doubt the humans are here, which, if true, bodes well. If it's not, then I doubt I can convince them I am one, since they all seem to need those suits. Still, no harm in trying, I guess. While the smoke slowly fades, I hide the Wrongsword where I know they can't see it. Then, I unbuckle, falling to the ground as a result. I don't make much sound, since I'm so light, but it's still enough that anyone on the outside is sure to know that at least someone's in here. Though, maybe it also told which side I'm on.

I keep to the ground, hoping they're expecting the opposite. I also roll to the side, just in case, and try to squeeze my way around the pod without being seen. Just as I do so, however, the smoke clears, and I look incredibly stupid. I should've known, though; we did crash into the acropolis. I stand up, and turn around, letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I'm relieved, until I find myself looking down the barrel of one of their guns. Not a pretty sight, but as I mentally prepare myself for another death, the young queen, Rose Ressame, snatches the gun from the man's hand. "Think for a moment, idiot! This isn't the time to waste ammo on anyone but the armored!" She turns to me, holding a spiked chain over the arm of her throne. "If you find yourself on the humans' side, however, for any reason, I will not hesitate to kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

I'm not stupid. I know she has the means to make it stick. Possibly forever. I only have one real option, though I would've chosen it, anyway. "Rest assured, Queen Ressame, that neither I nor she could do such a thing. Not after seeing the inside of the box. I have no doubts in my mind that they won't let anyone survive. Not even those who turn on us." There's a bit of muttering among the troops. It seems they hadn't noticed her until now. Rose glances at her, then back at me. Dawn begins to stir, though not fully aware of the situation yet. Rose asks, "Is there any particular reason you trust the thief, sir? You know who she is, don't you?" Dawn unbuckles, and drops to the floor. She's a little cushioned, but it looks very unpleasant. I return to her side, just to make sure the situation is clear. I reply, "I know. But she's the one who supplied the needed information to escape the block. So, I trust her as much as I can trust anyone these days." The queen looks confused for a moment, as I help Dawn to her feet. "Besides," I continue, "Anyone who can stick to an oath like she has must have some integrity to them, and even a pacifist can be of use in a war."

The one that appears to be the captain pipes up, "And what of you? How do we know you can be trusted?" Both fortunately and strangely, Rose comes to my defense in this regard. "At ease," she says, authoritatively, "If we can trust anyone, we can trust him. He held the line from the inside, and that takes some serious guts." There's a banging on the door, as Dawn starts to come to. "Besides," Rose continues, "We don't have room to pick and choose our allies. We have to go, now." Dawn is taken aback, but I hold her up. I can't have her falling back down. I whisper what words of encouragement I have to offer, rub her arm, and follow the queen. Just as we make it to the far end of the room, the humans' siege engine busts down the wall. Er, gate? Something like that. The guards are ordered to hold the line, and the rest of us manage to escape the room before many have the chance to see us.

The hall from there on is a series of twists and turns, and I just barely manage to see Rose slip into a room off to the side. I follow her in, Dawn in tow, and we're both a little shaken to see that it's the royal bedchambers. She's standing at the entrance to what appears to be a secret passage. Dawn has her apprehensions on the matter, but I pull her in, anyway. I'm guessing she's had a bad experience or two with them. Dunno what it is, but I want to get her out of it as soon as possible. Until Rose calls into it, I don't even notice the room off to the side. "Lieutenant! Emergency situation, it's time to go!" From within, a hear a stern voice. She sounds about middle aged, as she calls back, "Right away, ma'am!" A rather fuzzy woman with a tri-bladed sword emerges in a yellow dress, with the hexagonal pattern that is the symbol of the royal guard.

The lieutenant turns towards Dawn and me, visibly cautious. Can't say as I blame her for that. "And who might you be, who would come here with a known thief?" She asks, approaching slowly with one hand on the hilt of her sword. "They're with me, Ruth. Don't be rude." The queen gives Ruth a light bonking, at which she holds her head. "Sorry, ma'am..." For a moment, it's as if we're not all about to die. But as an explosion goes off in the background, we're all dragged, kicking and screaming, back to cruel reality. I approach in kind, and for a moment, I'm tempted to offer my hand in introduction, but remember how little time we have. "The name's Emerald, but we really don't have the time." I beckon Dawn, before seeing her frozen in her tracks. With the dim light, I'm a little scared, too. We just saw Ash, so it's not easy. Still, I can't let this stop us. I go to take her hand, and ignite my other. I whisper to her, "It'll be alright. It can't hurt you."

Dawn answers with a glow of her own, though not visible combustion, and whispers back, "It's not that. Still, thanks for trying." She visibly steels her resolve, and takes a step forward, symbolically telling me that she's ready, and I guide her down the tunnel after the queen and guard. The air is full of static, a dangerous thing on a mechanical world. It's a long tunnel, and there doesn't seem to be much to discuss at the moment, so it's a rather dull trip, at first. But, after a while, Dawn nudges me with her elbow, and whispers something interesting. "Hey... how'd you survive the hit from **HIM** , anyway? It looked like he hit you, dead-on, but... if I didn't know you weren't an illusion, I'd have thought you were one, the way you just kept walking." Rose and Ruth turn to hear, as well. This was something I'd hoped not to draw attention to, but I guess I don't have a choice. "Oh, you didn't gather? I'm an infusion. You know, the consciousness without any actual means to stay alive? I just happen to have the right abilities to use this host." Ruth asks, before Dawn has the chance to, "Who is your host, then?" I feel like they're prying a bit much, but this time, I'll indulge it, even if only because I'm hoping for some answers, and maybe another perspective could grant me them.

"I don't know. They were dying at the time, and I'm told that I brought them back from the brink." There's a bit of awkward silence, instead. Crap. Well, maybe I can leverage this, anyway. I turn towards Rose, and ask, "So, who's the captain, anyway?" Despite how far we've gotten, the distant thundering of metal boots echoing down the corridors tells of that man's fate. "Was. My apologies." Rose's expression grows grim, as she grips her chain, and she answers, "Now, it doesn't matter. I've long since learned to forget the fallen, before I'm robbed of their memories by force." Right. The Reaper's Rampage. I should've thought about that. How horrifying it is to watch one's loved ones fall, and then disconnect them from their names, actions, and ideals.

I guess I wouldn't know how bad that was, since I, luckily, didn't have to see that. Still, it's something truly terrible, and I shouldn't have forgotten that, of all things. Not to mention, I was one of the ones to fight to keep him contained. ...Wait a moment. "So, how did you know how to defend me to him?" She replies, "I'd be a fool not to have the gate surveilled on both sides. It was a bit tricky to get the cams installed and camouflaged, but it had to be done. So, why'd you fight the others?" Ruth's catlike ears perk up at this. She even seems surprised. Dawn doesn't look like it, but I'm pretty sure she is. I can't quite pin down why, though. "It was bad enough when it was one district. I know how tempting freedom is, knowing how it is without it, but I couldn't let so many innocents die." Rose doesn't look like she believes me. I don't know why, but... it feels like she might not be the good kid she appears to be.

The metal's pounding changes to that of metal on metal, and a lot closer. That's our cue. Ruth grabs Rose, and Dawn lifts me, and starts to run. I'd expected it to be the other way around, but I guess that's what happens. We have to escape the tunnel network, or we'll be spotted sooner, rather than later. I try to use the force of my flames to boost her, but to no avail. I guess that happens when the subject weighs more than empty skin. Even so, with some luck, we manage to lose our pursuers, and make it out the other end of this particular tunnel mostly unscathed. The end we come out of turns out to be behind the bookshelf in my parents' room that I never managed to move. Now I know why. I can't help but wonder if these are where Obsidia went.

The implications take a moment to hit me, but they hit hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this wasn't as much, or as soon, as I'd hoped. Still, the more you care to read, the more interesting I hope you'll find it. Also, I do encourage fan work and interaction. Who knows? Though fate is mostly written, there's always time to change a few names.


	4. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which long lost secrets are laid bare.

"What are we doing... in my house?" I know what it looks like, but I want to at least give them a chance to explain it. Lo and behold, they say exactly what I'm thinking of, with a twist. "Your parents... they were supposed to be our eyes and ears. But something went wrong. Just as **HE** went berserk, they disappeared. We remember them, so we know they're still out there," Ruth clarifies, "But we have no idea where, or why." It's not like it's hard to know dad's out there; he is the man that doesn't die, after all. It's not like he'll give up mom, either, so she's not likely to die. Just as I move to close the bookshelf, it's met with all too familiar black claws. A voice from the other side speaks, saying, **"NOW, ISN'T THIS A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES?"** It pries the shelf back open, and who do we see but **ASH**. **HE** continues, **"NOT EVEN A 'HELLO'? C'MON, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU ALL DON'T KNOW ME."** Ruth's fur stands on end, a hand on her sword's hilt, as Rose holds her back. She whispers something, and not all of it is audible, but I manage to catch the tail end, as she says, "Besides, we can't pick and choose our allies right now. If he attacks, run like hell."

A look to Dawn tells that she's not a fan of **HIS** presence, either. I take her hand once more, as Rose steps forward. With a voice unbefitting of a child, she bellows, "Friend or foe?" **HE** laughs, and holding up a hand in defense, **HE** replies, **"FRIEND, FOR WHAT IT'S WORTH. AFTER ALL, IF THEY KILL ALL MY CUSTOMERS, I WON'T HAVE ANY MORE BUSINESS."** **HE** does have a point there, even if none of us actually like the guy. I may not be a fan of keeping **HIM** around, but we don't actually have a choice in the matter. I don't think any of the others here like this prospect, either. Offering a shaking hand, Rose tries to hide her fear behind a smile, though the trembling is too much for that to work. She tells **HIM** , "Welcome aboard, then! Glad to have you!" Normally, I'd share the sentiment. But I know the ones **HE** kills won't be forgotten. **HE'S** just been too bloodthirsty to notice, it seems. Either that, or **HE** just isn't telling her. Should I tell **HIM**? It might be a problem if **HE** knows, so I decide against it, but keep it in mind. It'll be important later.

It does give us one more anomaly, though. That's an important feature, even if it's not operating at full capacity. Plus, **HE'S** been able to surveil the entire district. I haven't had nearly that much exploration done, and **HE'S** able to see where everything in the district is, the moment **HE'S** reconnected to its network of shadows, which I don't doubt that he's already done. If **HE** knew where to find us, **HE** probably did. Even if **HE** did only just get back from the block. Ruth scowls at me, and I approach Ash and Rose. "We need to figure out a plan of escape. Here was bad enough earlier, when I got captured. If we can figure out how they got here, we can use it to strike at their source, and turn the tides." **ASH** gives me a sideways stink eye, as Rose mulls over a possibility. She doesn't say what it is, but I can tell by her expression as she does so. She dislikes it so much, and that can only mean one thing. Ruth interjects, placing a hand on Rose's shoulder. "Please, ma'am, don't do it! We can't afford to do that!" It seems like she's picked up on it, too. "No," Rose counters, in a harsh tone, "We can't afford to waste the advantage. We can't **not** do it." **ASH** grins, and Dawn grimaces. At least they've gotten it by now. I go back to Dawn, hearing Rose behind my back finally utter the words. "We have to unleash the anomalous."

So, it's decided. The wall's coming down. I'm not sure how I feel about that, given how much time and effort I dedicated to keeping it up. I guess the discomfort showed on my face, since Dawn offers her hand to me. She doesn't seem comfortable, either, but I accept it. She whispers to me, "It's going to be alright. We'll have a good distance from it. And if it goes wrong, we can stay off-world until things calm down." I can't help but feel like she's saying that more for herself than for me, but I give a soft smile and a nod, anyway. It is a comforting thought, after all. With that, my mind begins to wander, as I attempt to cobble together some semblance of a plan. It's not like I'm used to thinking about allies in my tactics. I'll have to coordinate this. I slip my hand out of Dawn's, and give her a pat on the shoulder, as I return to the discussion. I'm intimidated as all hell, being in front of the two greatest powerhouses on all of Saturn. I try to swallow my fear, but I can't. Not literally, anyway. I open my mouth to speak, but I can't muster even a sound.

How terrifying, this feeling is. Here they are, talking about something I'm great at, and I can't even muster the courage to talk to people who are actually on my side. How much worse will it be when I inevitably have to talk to enemy forces? I can feel my chest heaving, even though I don't breathe like a normal person. It's continuous, for me, so why is this happening? I can scarcely grasp this anxiety's existence, so its effects on me seem beyond my reach. I dig my fingers into my palms, and manage to cut through the chatter I can't quite make out. I can only mutter, in how unbelievably small these two make me feel, so I make each word count. I tell them, to the best of my ability, "I have an idea." Suddenly, as their attentions turn to me, it becomes so, so much worse. I shudder, and their combined gaze makes me feel like an ant. Maybe it's just that the realization of just how powerful they are has only hit me now, but it might also just be **ASH**. His power to steal the memories of his victims... I can't help but wonder if it works on me. Am I still alive when I'm reduced to ashes, or do I actually die?

I steel myself, as best I can, and elaborate on what I said. If I stand here all day, I'll look weak, and get nothing done at all. I guess I'm lucky I can't sweat, and don't have a heartbeat, or I'm certain that they'd realize just how scared of them I am. I continue, "If... **ASH...** can use his abilities to search for the landing site, we can use whatever brought them here to launch. So, **HE** can surveil the district for a site to use, while the rest of us get some sleep. When everyone's up, Rose and Ruth go bring down the wall, Dawn and I go secure our exfil route, and **ASH** ensures a rendezvous point via his tower. Knowing how bad this is, some denizens of D7 have probably gone there, by now." I don't like saying **HIS** name aloud, and **HE** doesn't look stoked about it, either. But, luckily for me, they nod in agreement, and shake hands. At least, I hope that's a good sign.

Rose clarifies, "Very well. It seems at least a more agreeable plan. Do you have anything consumable in this house, for those hungry?" I ponder for a moment. I have a secret stash of pseudo-burgers made of rat and filled with alcohol, but that's not a great option for anyone that's not me. The water bottle kept in the fridge? Not like it functions as one anymore, of course, but that's still at least somewhat better. I shrug, and with a half-hearted half-grin, reply, "I might have some sugar somewhere around here?" Rose facepalms, as Ruth drags her off to search for something to eat. Dawn follows, even though we all know she's not supposed to be welcome. With that, I'm alone in my parents' former bedroom with **The Reaper of District Seven** himself, and that's a fun time for exactly nobody. I beckon for **HIM** to follow me to the living-room, so we can draw a map on the coffee table.

I position a glass in the center of the table, and begin to explain, "Using this glass as your tower, and the edges as the wall, even though we know it's not quite accurate that way, and presuming that the house we're currently in is at..." I pull a little trinket my mom used to play with out of the drawer and place it just a little closer to **HIM** than the tower, then continue, "...here, then the humans came from my side of the table, it would seem. I hope that narrows the field of your search enough, since I don't know more than that." **ASH** ponders the given scenario. I know it's not perfect, but it's better than nothing. **HE** gives input, scorching my side of the table on **HIS** claws. **"THEY HAVE TO HAVE COME FROM THE OUTSKIRTS, OR OUTSIDE THE CITY. FROM THEIR ACCESS, WE CAN GATHER THAT THEY HAVE EITHER PARTICULARLY POWERFUL DEMOLITIONS, OR A MEANS BY WHICH TO RESHAPE THE METAL. WHICH IT IS MIGHT BE IMPORTANT. I'LL EXAMINE THEIR ENTRANCE MARKINGS, AS WELL, TO SEE IF WE NEED TO CHANGE OUR TACTICS ANY."**

I nod. There's not much I can do until his surveillance is done, after all. I wish we could afford to be less thorough; time is of the essence, and I know that. But if we die, then all the time in the world won't do us any good. Well, for them, anyway. It's not like there's an immediate threat to three of us, myself included, but it'll still suck to lose the other two. **ASH** takes to a corner, and disappears into the dark. Just like one might expect of **HIM**. I have to do something, in the meantime, and it's not like I can sleep. Ruth is already watching over Rose, so I guess the thing to do until **HE** gets back is watch Dawn. I go back to my parents' former room, where she's sleeping, and sit in the corner. While I'm there, I mull something over. Time works differently on other planets, right? Since Saturn's gravity is higher than that of the other civilized worlds, we can expect for the time scale to be skewed, but which direction was it? Wait, higher gravity means that time takes more time, so by that logic, time will be on our side, relatively thinking.

Once more, everything is calm. More or less. Almost like we're not gonna die with a single unfortunate event. I reach into my secret space, and grab a rat burger. Since no one's looking, I can just pull my face back, and chuck it in. I make sure to pull my face back where it's supposed to be for when people are looking, but for now, it's so peaceful, one could almost forget. Almost. The occasional explosion, and the constant distant shouting from the humans, keep it from actually happening. There's a sharp sound, then **ASH** beckons for me to follow him into the living room, and gestures to the coffee table. I look, and see a kitchen knife buried right next to the scorch mark from earlier. **HE** clarifies the one point the knife doesn't, with a single word; **"SHAPED."** I nod, and go back to my corner. I think about it. Everything in this house is supposed to be fireproof. How'd he even scorch it? Maybe it's a heat too high to protect from it? Taking into account the planet's natural chill, it's hard to believe it could be so, but at this point, it's also hard not to believe.

But, it's alright. I have plenty of time to figure this out. Maybe I can make it a tactical advantage later. Or maybe not. We're going to a planet much warmer than this one, so if there's a heat-based attack we can make use of, it'll be even more effective there, I think. There's also a matter of the light. That could stop **ASH** 's usual tactic from being as effective, since it's a shadow-based ambush attack. The lower gravity means that Dawn can fly easier, but also that the gravity our bodies are naturally compensating for won't be doing the work it normally does. We'll have to either adjust, or find another means of sustaining how we presently operate. Like the humans do with those suits. I guess we're lucky that the gravity's still something we can probably deal with. The machinations of this world aren't completely busted yet. We'll have to make the initial adjustment when we exit the atmosphere, but with luck, we'll be able to withstand it. I provide just a little warmth to the room from my corner. I know I don't have to, I just do it. A little bit of flame from my hand. It's not like mine can do any damage to this place, anyway. If I were capable of sleeping, I think now would be a good time to.

I don't want to think about the shaping, certainly. It brings the possibility that this might be Obsidia's doing, and that would be a nightmare in and of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update's been rescheduled to 9/30 due to dog interference. (No, I'm not kidding.)


	5. Moment of Serenity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they leave their world behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd hoped to put more in this chapter, but since dog, I guess I'll have to settle for this.

With so much time on my hands, I can't avoid thinking about the shaping. If it's Obsidia's, or even like it, that brings up a whole host of problems. For example, would someone able to do that also be able to stop us from escaping? If they were able to shape the metal of the wall, could that be what stopped me from using my anomaly on the soldiers? If their armor is made of it, could they be trying to harness the power, since they, presumably, have no anomalies of their own? And, the moral question, why would they do this? It's clear they're trying to wipe us out, but to what end? Could there actually be a peaceful solution? I try to empty my mind, but it doesn't work. Not like that's a surprise, knowing me.

I stand briefly, just to get the chafe to stop; it's not like worrying will change anything. If we can escape at all, it'll be in one of their vessels, anyway. Though, I have to wonder about the extent. It was Obsidia who made both the Wrongsword and Clocket, after all, so if that sort of power also belongs to the enemy, it may force us to use exclusively our natural weapons, or risk being controlled by the very tools made for our own use. I have to be prepared, but I can't constantly think about it. Come on, me, anything but that! I suppose... I can consider what I think of them. First and foremost, the most obvious. That is, **ASH**. **HE** may have a certain sort of dangerous charm **HE** doesn't seem to use, but **HE'S** definitively the worst person, or at least very close.

Next, there's Dawn. I can't pin down what exactly it is, but it just _feels_ like she means well. People like that are generally pleasant to be around, though I suppose her chosen aesthetic helps; not like that's a surprise, given her ability. For such, it does seem right that her appearance reflect her emotions, and until **HE** arrived, she had a very pure appearance. After that... I'm not sure. Something was set just sorta _off_ , though I'm not sure that entirely makes sense. Was it like that in the prison? I'm not sure. My memory of that place is strangely fuzzy. Anything else..? Hmm... Well, there's her vividly violet eyes. I'm not sure why, but they're a little off-putting, and out of place. I suppose a thief would have some tragedy in her past that forever taints her vision of herself, so maybe that makes sense, too. I don't have the whole picture, but it's already something curious.

Rose, on the other hand, is a very mixed bag. On the one hand, she's done remarkably well for a child. How she came to be the way she is is beyond me, but I could tell; she really didn't want to run away. Whether she's violent, or just stubborn, or if she has some other reason, I don't know, but it's putting me a little on edge around her. Of course, it doesn't help that she's so immensely powerful that she could wipe out our entire planet with a stray thought, but that's besides the point, as much as it probably shouldn't be. While we're here, the fact that she doesn't want to kill her people protects us, but what about when we get there? We're the only ones under her who'll be there, so there's no telling yet whether she'll have any such qualms at that point, and Aethos help us if she doesn't. Her being a child only makes her more unpredictable in that regard, as they're known to be rather fickle, if not outright volatile. Fortunately, there's one person I think would actually keep her from doing such a thing.

Which brings me to the last one... Ruth, I think her name was. As Lieutenant of Rose's guard, if Rose wants to preserve anyone here, she probably is first in line for that. She appears to follow Rose's wishes, first and foremost, followed by her own judgement of character. I'm sure that, given the option, she wouldn't work with us at all, and even the way things are, she's not likely to trust anyone to be alone with Rose but herself. Not like I blame her, but I'm not sure any of us should trust her to be alone with Rose, either. The extent of her loyalty is admirable, but... I can't help but feel like there's something more to it. Some ulterior motive that I'm not seeing. Perhaps she, much like the nobles of old, seeks power, and is using her favor with Rose to get it? Or maybe I'm overthinking it. Honestly, my head is starting to hurt, so I should probably stop there, before I burn out. I chuckle to myself over that joke. It's quiet, so it's not likely to be heard over the thundering explosions outside.

I sit on the bed, and take a moment to look at Dawn. I get halfway through a thought before I cut it off. Now's not the time for that. Very, very not time for that. I try to clear my head. For once, it almost works. But as ever, there's not really time for that. All I can do now is wait for them to wake up. I'm sure **ASH** isn't very happy about that, either, but just like me, **HE'LL** have to deal with it. Though, I can't help but wonder how this is going to work. We're supposed to be an elite, undercover strike team, I think. But none of us know what sort of tactics go with that. Hell, I don't even know what sort of tactics go with having someone on my side, since it's been so long since I had even _one_ teammate. Not to mention, as the second-weakest member of this team, I don't think they'd be particularly jazzed if I ended up in the commanding role. That'll probably fall to either Rose or **ASH** , and neither of those options is great.

No! Stop that, me! Stop thinking! I reach into my secret stash, kept somewhere only accessible by anomaly, and grab a snack. It's made of vermin meat, full of alcohol, and wrapped in moldy bread. If I were anyone else, I'm sure this is the sort of thing that would make me incredibly sick. Fortunately, lacking a stomach, I don't have to worry about that. I unhinge my jaw like a snake's, and burn the whole thing in a single bite. Not like that's a surprise at this point, or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 is being postponed until further notice. My stupid ADHD brain isn't letting me focus for very long on it, so it'll take quite some time before it comes out. Probably.

**Author's Note:**

> Next update has been postponed until further notice. If you had your hopes up, sorry, but also, I specifically requested you not do that.


End file.
